This invention is described as directed to an improved sharpening stone or grinding wheel for automated fabric cutting machines, the blades of which must be kept extremely sharp. Conventionally, the sharpening has been accomplished with grinding wheels of relatively small diameter (less than 11/2 inches, typically) with a hub and a rim projecting from one edge of the hub. The rim is circular in elevation, concentric with the hub, and has a radially planar cutting face. The cutting face has bonded to it an abrasive such, for example as borozan or natural or synthetic diamond. One of the problems in the use of the present grinding wheels is that the wheel takes off more metal from the blade than is necessary to achieve the desired edge. This not only decreases blade life but wheel life as well. In the present form of the wheel, much of the abrasive is in contact with the blade which is undesirable in that only a small amount of the abrasive is needed to sharpen the saw. The abrasive also either becomes worn or otherwise loses its cutting ability. In the wheels presently used, the coarseness of the wheel has been determined by grit size alone, so that if a different coarseness has been required, a different sized has to be employed.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a grinding wheel that can be used more efficiently and which provides a longer useful life for both wheel and blade.
Another object is to provide such a grinding wheel that is economical to manufacture.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.